Ruby and Blake: Better Together
by More NamedShip5
Summary: Takes place after Volume 5, Blake and Ruby have been harboring secret feelings toward each other, now it’s time for the next step, and the rise of a new enemy. Ladybug fanfic
1. Ruby and Blake: Better Together

Hey guys, Namedship5 here, and I'm deciding to write a RwBy pairing (hint: it's shown from the way I typed the anime title) fanfiction.

Team RWBY have just gotten back together, and Blake was walking out around Haven, after Adam cowardly retreated, hoping that he would take the hint that his way of leading White Fang was wrong. Ghira and Kali, deciding to lead a new Faunus equality group, called the Black Fang has had members ranging from Faunus to Faunus sympathizers, Team RWBY joined because the RWY part was feeling bad for what happened to Blake, so they decided to join.

Blake ran into Ruby Rose, her fearless leader, and weapons geek, was sitting at a park bench, thinking about what she did to deserve Blake to be on her team. While Ruby was sitting like Michaelangelo's The Thinker Statue, Blake decided to sneak up on Ruby, then aggressively put her hand on her shoulder, Ruby scared out of her mind, went into her defense posture, who looked like Yang about to punch a Nevermore. Blake couldn't help but double over laughing, Ruby looked over at the one she was thinking about, and blushed as red her face could let her, and said, "Bla~a~ake, why did you do that?" Blake stopped laughing and stood up as fast as she could, but then saw Ruby was blushing, _was she thinking about me?_ Blake thought, and decided to tease her, because Blake likes Ruby as well, from when Ruby stood up for Velvet, from Cardin. Blake was about to, until Ruby asked the million dollar question, "Blake, do you like me?" Blake, taken aback, stood there with an even darker shade of red, than Ruby from earlier, slowly nodded, and Ruby, feeling like she was on Cloud 9, hugged Blake, and Blake felt the same way, like she was going to lose Ruby, for not confessing to Ruby Rose, returned the hug.


	2. The wedding proposal

_Time Skip: 3 years_

Ruby and Blake were having a good time on their final date supposedly, when Ruby decided it was time to propose, while Blake was eating deep fat fried tuna, "Blake Amber Belladonna, we have known each other for 5 years, and started dating at the 3rd year when we were trying to sort our feelings out, but discovered we had feelings for each other, so will you do the honors of becoming a member of the Rose family, by becoming my wife?" Blake was shocked, and she was over the moon when she was asked this question, "Yes," Blake said, with tears about to come out, while Ruby was putting the ring on Blake, everyone was applauding their display. Then they kissed, then hugged afterwards,!and then they felt pressure applied and a certain warmth, it was Yang who was watching them date, silently hating Blake for liking Ruby, but later watched them date for the three years they were together, and after the two super shocked girls looked and feared that Yang was going to kill them for not sharing the times they had secretly been dating, Yang was happy that they were going to get married, decided to say, "I give you my sisterly blessing for you two to get married," The ladybug pair gave a sigh of relief. "But, now you have my blessing, you guys need to get your parents' blessing, _both_ of you.

So the Ladybug couple decided to go on a _get both of our parents' blessing,_ trip. So they went out of their way to plan their trip, from planes, trains, to automobiles **(A/N: Get it?)** so they can have the perfect wedding.


	3. Whats, trains, and automobiles

**Hey guys Namedship5 here, and here's the skinny of Ruby and Blake: better together; I will upload two more chapters on account of wanting to be a Graphic Artist, so prepare for chapters arriving late. But any way, here's our normally scheduled chapter:**

"Say what!?" exclaimed Blake Belladonna - Rose. "We're going by Bullhead to go on from Patch to Menagerie, then we go from the airport to your parents house," said Ruby Rose - Belladonna. "There's no way on the name of Blood Gulch will I ever go by Bullhead over the ocean," Blake exclaimed with anger but fear could be heard, from the young Rose. "Don't worry, Weiss has pulled some strings for us," Ruby said pulling a Chizuru moment, ( **A/N: for those of you who don't know, Chizuru is a character from Invasion of the Squid Girl which is an Anime/Manga series, who rarely opens up her eyes and keeps a positive outlook on life** ) if Blake hadn't been scared of Ruby before, then she would be downright terrified. But Blake kept a calm look, and said "Okay, I will give it a try," "Yay," Ruby said opening her eyes, giving Blake a hug, and boy was Blake relieved that Ruby calmed down, then returned the hug, as well as a kiss. The lovers secretly contacted the other lovers parents after they decided to go get their stuff for their travels.

 **Next Time on Ruby and Blake: Better together; "You did What?!" Blake said on the verge tears, Blake was about to turn back but Ruby said, "I only did it because your parents would have killed me if they would have found out that I'm human,"**


	4. The Big Surprise

**Hey guys, thanks for the support, I really appreciate it, so without further ado Ruby and Blake: Better together**

 _Timeskip packing/planning for their trip_

Blake and Ruby have gone to the airport for their long trip to Menagerie, but Ruby has kept in contact after saving Haven from the clutches of Salem, _secretly_ got her blessing to marry Blake, after proving her worth. Ruby was wanting to tell Blake that she already got _Her_ half of the blessing, but didn't because they haven't been alone together for 5 years, because Ruby had later found out from Yang that she had been keeping a close eye on them, and it felt nice. Ruby decided to tell Blake that she has already gotten her parents blessing, and Blake was shocked, to find out that Ruby has her parents blessing, and Blake said on the verge of tears, "What!? Why haven't you told me this sooner?!" "Because, I was afraid of your parents reaction if they found out you were engaged to a human, if I hadn't kept in touch with your parents," Ruby said while a few tears came out. Blake suddenly felt relief for why Ruby kept in touch with her parents, and then they kissed and made up. then Blake was the next one who came clean to Ruby, "I have also kept in touch with your dusty old crow for an uncle, and your big fire dragon for a dad, and they gave me their blessing of marrying you, Ruby." They thought it would be best if they go to their Hometowns to show their fiancé's faces to their parents.

 _Destination: Menagerie:_

Blake and Ruby decided to take a shuttle to the Belladonna's residence. But little did they know that they were in for a shock of a lifetime; both of their parents (and a certain dusty old uncle) were waiting for them to arrive, "Hey Mom and Dad!/Hey Dad and Uncle Qrow!" both girls said with such enthusiasm, and their parents both put on their best sad faces, "Hey guys, you look like someone died," Ruby stated with some worry, but their parents (and uncle) were laughing like maniacs inside, "No Ruby, no one has died," Taiyang said, still sounding sad."Then why are you guys _here_ , when we have done all the plannings of traveling to get our halves of the blessings to get married!?" Blake asked, sounding a little hostile,"We were contemplating that our daughters and niece's _relationship_ with your _family_ would die," said Kali. Both lovers were flabbergasted and kind of understood why they thought of this, "We will never let our relationship get in the way of our family, even if we may fall, even when the sky drains blood, we will still love our family," said the Ladybug couple, using a couple of lines from their favorite song _I May Fall_ because they had always related to that song when they were alone, before they met each other. And their parents had to give them some news, that their marriage has officially been ... wait for it ... _approved_. The Ladybug couple was so overjoyed that they kissed each other with such passion, the Freezerburn couple would have been jealous. They would be so _cold_ about the kiss, that would make them want to _burn_ in rage ( **A/N: Aw, how _cute_ of the Ladybug couple**).

 **A/N: hey guys I really appreciate the support your giving this story, because I am a HUGE Ladybug/Black Rose shipper, I felt this shipping was not that supported, so I'm going to put up a poll, if you think there should be more support on the Ladybug/Black Rose community or not, please vote, on my Twitter, @Namedship5 and there should be a poll at the top of my tweets.**


	5. Their Wedding Day

Today was the day, this was the day that they were looking forward to, their entire lives; Their Wedding day

Ruby decided to wear a red wedding dress with black gloves, and a half red/black veil, it almost made her look like a Neo-styled person, and Blake decided to be the one to wear a tux, Their clothing made from Coco's Company called _CoVet_ (Coh-Vey), with Weiss, being Ruby's maid of honor, while Sun had been Blake's best man, and in the crowds of people, there was Ghira and Kali, Ilia, Team (S)SSN, Team (RWB)Y, Team CFVY, Team (S)T **R** Q **(A/N: Yes, Raven is here, because she wanted to see Ruby get married, as per Summer's request, before Summer was killed by Grimms, Raven is just upholding her deal)** Rubywas shocked to hear that from Raven, Ruby was so happy that she nearly tripped from hugging Raven, Raven was shocked when she was given a hug from her team leaders daughter, when she realized how cute Ruby is, she returned the hug. Yang was so happy with the moment, but at the same time mad with Raven for leaving her, so she let her anger with Raven slide, for now. Ruby lined up at the church entrance, for Taiyang to lead her down the aisle, to Blake, who was awestruck with how beautiful Ruby looked with her dress, and after they lined up with each other, the Minister, who turned out to be a Faunus, a lion Faunus to be exact, who had themane of a lion was asking whoever thought that these two should not get married, speak now or foreverhold your peace, no one even spoken, nor squeaked ( **A/N: No offense to any rodents in the room** ), and the minister continued, until it was time for the vows, Blake went first talking about developing a crush from when, she saw Ruby protect Velvet Scarletina from the Big Bad Bully Cardin, team leader of Team CRDL, and her feelings developed to the the point of Extreme Love, when Ruby was looking for Blake, when Blake ran away, and continued to look, even when Blake thought she had given up, but she was wrong, and now they are going to be together forever. Now it's Ruby's Turn, she said that she had a crush on Blake from the moment they first met, and realized that she had been falling for Blake, Ruby thought that if she didn't tell Blake her feelings, she was going to lose her forever, but her fears came true, but she didn't want to give up, so she decided to go to Haven to finish her fight with Cinder, and save Haven Academy, only to find out that Blake had arrived to deal with the White Fang, and Ruby was overjoyed to find Blake again, and decided to ask Blake out, and now I'm happy to spend _My_ life with you. Then Ruby and Blake put the rings on their lovers finger's, and said the wedding ring vows, Then the Lion Minister said, "By the power invested in me by the power of Monty Oum, RT, and Miles Luna, I declare you married, you may now kiss." And they did, deciding that _Today_ is the best day ever, they decided to go home, and prepare for their ever-so-awesome future.


	6. The First Fang Order (Prologue)

**Hey guys Namedship5 here, and I'm ba~a~ck, but anyways, to make a parody of that one song Let the games begin by AJR, *let the chapter begin***

 **But first, I'm sorry for neglecting this information, but RWBY and movie references does, and never will be, owned by me, and if I did, RWBY will be focusing on every aspect of backstory for every character, I'm looking at _You_ Taurus, because when we've seen you, you were only shown in the Black Trailer, cutting Yang's Arm off in the second to last episode of volume 3, and running of in the finale of volume 5. So for the heck of people wanting me to spice it up, I'll add Adam Taurus to the mix, So Anyway, on your marks, get set, seggo,**

Ruby and Blake decided to move to Menagerie, only for Blake to get to know her parents again, and for Ruby to get to know them, and to get to know Faunus, who hated how the White Fang went from peaceful, to using genocide to get humanity pushed to near extinction, but that changed when Adam felt betrayed by his "fang-ily" ( **A/N: *Nyuk nyuk* get it?** ), so Adam felt betrayed and pulled a total Blake, so he decided to recruit more Faunus for his cause: destroy humanity, and the Faunus will be superior.

 _With Adam;_

( **Warning: What I'm going to do is use the first bit from the Adam Trailer** ) Faunus were waiting outside the warehouse, debating if they should go through with it or not, until a man came out from the shadows, with bull horns coming out of his head, wearing a grimm mask that only covered his eyes, wearing a black blazer that had a red rose on his left shoulder with a small profile of a Grimms face on the front shoulder of his blazer, with black gloves on his hands one hand holding a sheathed Wilt and Blush, and the other hand raised into the air pointing at the four Faunus, looking at him, hearing him talk about how the humanity treated the Faunus, and how they should exterminate the evil human's from existence, leaving only the Faunus to live like Kings and Queens, and after hearing that, the four Faunus were convinced that they needed to be the exterminators ( **A/N: Again, no offense to any rodents in the room** ), and that's when there out of the ashes rose, the First Fang Order, ready to strike against the Black Fang,

 **A/N: hey guys, the support is going great, if you have any ideas how the First Fang Order is going to Conquer Remnant, please PM me anytime.**


	7. The First Fang Order 1

The First Fang Order has risen from the ashes of the falling of the White Fang, and as their Supreme Leader is none other than Adam Taurus, who saw the White Fang fall, and build up from nothing, and became, The Black Fang, who is nothing like their predecessors, and that made Adam glow red (because of his semblance), and made him want to find out who is the Black Fangs Leader, and it took him a whole three months, and five lackeys later, to find out that it's _that_ couple who rose up after the Fall of the White Fang, and suddenly disappeared from the face of Remnant, but now here they are, the leaders of the Black Fang, and their children are unknown ' _for now_ ,' thought Adam as he was grinning the biggest evil grin he could. ' _No one could ever ruin this moment_ ,' he again thought, but he was wrong, a report came through saying that the progress to capture Patch was stopped by a kid wearing a black cloak, hood on head, and was holding a collapsible sniper rifle scythe with a thin ribbon at the end of the handle holding a black rose insignia, but the picture was hard to make out, because that kid earned the nickname "Black," but little do they know, that Adam and "Black" will meet up often, and that they will become formidable enemies.


	8. The Reveal of Black, and a suprise

**Hey guys Namedship5 here, and I've got the results of the Poll, from my Twitter @Namedship5 and the question was "Is the Ladybug/Black Rose community getting enough attention, and the** **result's of the vote is** _No_ **but I can't confirm or deny that I agree** (A/N: *snicker snicker* I totally agree *Hearty Xander Laughter*) **with the results, But now time for chapter 8**

The reveal of Black

Blake was making dinner, tuna casserole for their daughter and her, and Mac n' cheese with bacon ( **referencing a certain sto~o~ry** ) and Frosé ( **Google it** ), for a certain someone, if you googled Frosé, like I mentioned, then you would know, but for those who haven't, I'll tell you anyways, the one, the only, the last silver-eyed warrior alive, its Ruby Rose. Ruby has been out hunting, to earn money for her family, and Blake has been helping Weiss with the SDC, about Faunus Equality, and Rights, but the news they heard was someone in a Black Cloak, with a Black Scythe, has been stopping the First Fang Order (who the leader is unknown to the world of Remnant), but that person is perfectly clear to the Ladybug couple as their Daughter, Ladybug Black Rose-Belladonna, or LB aka **Lady Black** to people who want to hire her as a mercenary to get the First Fang Order's lackeys decimated (by putting them in the pokey), after trying to find out who's the one in control, and finding out bits and pieces of what they were telling her, until finally, she figured out who's the one pulling the strings, she decided to go to her parents, to tell them that she finally found out who's in control, but before she could, she smelled her favorite dinner, tuna casserole, and Lady Black was going like that cartoon dog, floating while following the smell, and LB decided to tell them after dinner,

 _Timeskip Dinner Eaten:_

"So Ladybug, find anything good today?" asked Ruby, when their daughter nodded with excitement, saying, "I found out who's the one in control of the FFO," The Ladybug couple looked at the Silver/Amber eyed mercenary in _shock_ , complete _shock_ , with a look saying, _'How did you find out, who's in control?'_ But unbeknownst to them she _**read**_ them like a _**book**_. "But that will have to wait, until the next chapter," Lady Black said earning an anime fall from the couple.

 **A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for reading the chapter, by the way I'm going to describe Lady Black to you, best to my ability, so anyway let's get on with it:**

 **Character Description**

 **Ladybug Black Rose-Belladonna:**

 **Age: 17 years old**

 **Height: 6' 1" (as tall as Blake, at that age)**

 **Eye Color: Silver(Left), Amber(right)**

 **Favorite Foods: Tuna, and strawberries, when she desires, chocolate chip cookies.**

 **Cup size: unknown, for she always wears a corset.**

 **Battle Attire: a corset, cloak, battle skirt, with pants, black orthapedic shoes with thick soles, black glove for dominant hand(left).**

 **Hair Color: Raven Black, with pink down middle, with red at the tips**

 **Species: Faunus**

 **Birthplace: Menagerie**

 **Parents: Ruby Rose-Belladonna, and Blake Belladonna-Rose**

 **Schools attended: Signal Academy, and Beacon Academy**

 **Graduated from: Beacon Academy**

 **Occupation: Mercenary, and part-time huntress**

 **Goal: to bring down the First Fang Order, and bring peace to all Faunus, half breed, and pure bloods, even take down the Grimm**

 **end Character Description**


	9. The First Fang Order Attack LB

The First fang order has been searching and searching, until they found a match, Ladybug Black Rose-Belladonna aka " **Lady Black** ," hearing this of course pissed Adam off, so he decided to have **LB** found so he can murder her parents in front of her, but her semblance is unknown to Adam, which means he needs to bring **Wilt and Blush** with him, and he was going to have fun with killing Blake Belladonna-Rose and Ruby Rose-Belladonna. But the weird thing is to Adam, is that they don't have their home revealed on **LB** 's Profile, which means, he is going to have to look the old fashioned way, which is what Adam _loves_ to do, aside from abusing his lackeys, but now it's time for the **LB** hunt, so he went to his room, and decided to pack a few things before trying to set out for his trek, to kill his then star, but turned enemy when she decided to mate with a huma– no, the last of the silver-eyed warrior's, but then if the parents were to die, then the last of the silver eyed warrior's will be passed down to the next generation, if the young girl' s parents were to die.

But unbeknownst to him, the Amber-silver eyed girl was going to beacon, for saving the people of Patch, as a way of saying thanks, but from no help from Glynda Goodwitch.

 **A/N: hey guys, I have been working on this chapter a lot, and I will focus on the Beacon Story Arc starting Chapter, which I will make a preview for the it, next Chapter.**


	10. Beacon Story Arc (Preview)

**Shady person** : There will be bumps along the way, families will be put to the test...

 **Blake** : You're Going Where?!

 **Lady Black** : To Beacon Academy!

 **Ruby** : do you know what will happen if the First Fang Order finds you?!

 **Shady person** : bonds will be created...

 **Unknown person** : My name is Auburn Xiao-Long

 **Lady Black** : My name is Ladybug Black Rose - Belladonna

 **Shy person** : My name is ... Ruby Torchwick

 **T_T** : My name is Nicky Arc

 **Shady Person** : But will those bonds and tests be worth it when you have to face the ultimate challenge? Because if you do, then by all means, come at me.

 _Scene Change_ :

An old Melodic Cúdgel, Bowler Hat, and Pink and brown Umbrella in a display case, with the camera panning down to a picture frame of a man with a black bowler hat with a red feather, with a girl with a brown and pink half on her hair with a brown eye, and a pink eye, holding their own bundle of joy, who had a green eye, with a red eye, and the camera goes back to the display case, this time someone's reflection on the glass, then turns to look at the camera, with an ominous, eerie, smile, with the same colored eyes as the baby from the picture, but has orange hair on one half of her scalp, and pink on the other half of her scalp. Then the camera shuts down leaving static on the TV screen to be shut down by the author.

 **A/N: Hey Guys Namedship5 here, how did you like the Chapter? Was it good, if it is please let me know, but thanks for reading this preview chapter for the Beacon Story Arc. Which is right now being worked on, See yah later**


	11. Welcome to Beacon

Lady Black was in the doghouse now, for going and doing something reckless, try to save the people of Patch, without calling for backup, which happens to be full fledged huntresses.

Glynda Goodwitch was actually giving Lady Black the same lecture as her mother Ruby when she saved a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" ( **A/N: I'll just skim it down for you** ) "If it was up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Lady Black looked up with hope, then Glynda continued, "with a slap on the wrist," while whipping the ground, since she did almost get fired for scaring students, for slapping the desk. "But anyways, there's someone who wants to meet you," Glynda said before stepping to the side of the room, when the door opened, revealing a fairly young man, who looked a few years younger than her, with brown hair, but was starting to get the signature Ozpin Grayish hair, and holding his cane the same way the Ozpin reincarnation did before him, and was actually the Ozpin Ruby and Blake remember. Then Ozpin brought up a sensitive subject to Lady Black, and said, "Lady Black Rose-belladonna you... have Silver and Amber eyes," but when Oscar "Ozpin" Pines said it, it somehow didn't hurt her feelings, so she returned the favor by saying, "You have brown and silver hair," at this Oscar smiled. Oscar then said, "do you know who I am?" Lady Black then said in a whisper, "Oscar Pines a dear friend to my parents, and don't worry I won't tell them you're actual name," Oscar then smiled like saying 'thank you' but quickly dismissed it by saying, "you still didn't answer my question." Lady Black then said, "you are Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy," "nice to meet you," "likewise," Professor Ozpin then said, would you like to go to my academy?" "So very much," Ozpin then said, "Welcome to Beacon,"


End file.
